The Mischievous Princess Black Butler FanFic
by TaigaGasai
Summary: The notorious Queen's guard dog, Ciel Phantomhive is an arrogant and shrewd boy with numerous exalted positions met a not so called detective, Aria. She possessed an extreme intelligence when it comes to solving crimes but she also possessed a supernatural powers that she kept hiding it for many years. What happen if these two work together as a team?


NOTE: This is only a FanFic of Black Butler. Sorry for the horrible grammar :p

 **HIS BUTLER, THE INVITATION**

Ciel sit in his swivel chair boredly. There's nothing to do since he just finished the Queen's task about the Circus. When suddenly, his butler Sebastian entered his office.

"Young master, the Queen sent you a letter" Sebastian said as he handled the letter with the royal seal on it. Ciel took it then he ripped the enveloped.

"Another task? Really?" he boredly said then he took the letter on the enveloped and he read it.

 _Dear Ciel Phantomhive,_

 _You are cordially invited to a party_

 _In honor of Queen Victoria_

 _This Saturday at 5 pm in the Queen's place._

"It's an invitation from the palace. Why did the Queen throw a party?" Ciel asked after he read the invitation.

"Perhaps the majesty held it for an important matter" Sebastian answered.

"I think so. Okay Sebastian, prepare the carriage. Let's visit Nina for something to wear at this kind of event" Ciel ordered to Sebastian

"Yes, my lord" Sebastian said as he bowed to the young master.

Ciel and Sebastian went to the most prestigious Hopkins Tailor Shop. As they entered the shop, Nina greeted them.

"Ohh Ciel! It's good that you've plan to visit us here!" she joyfully said when she saw the cute earl, Ciel.

"And yeah… your boring butler as always" then Nina's face turns down when she saw Sebastian, wearing all black attire which she really hates it.

"I'm here to make me something to wear for the majesty's party" Ciel said

"Oh you mean the party that will be held on Saturday?" Nina asked

"Yes, do you have any idea what was the party is all about?" Ciel asked her

"Hmm.. I've heard some rumors that there will be a special guest attending at that party. I wonder who could that be, they keep saying that she is an important person for the majesty" Nina replied

"Come, let's take your measurements. The fountain of my imaginations are about to flow! I think you should wear the noble style one then let's pair it with a hat with a small feather on the top on it!" Nina said

"Unlike that old plain fashion man" then she stared at Sebastian badly

"Well, I'm just simply one hell of a butler" Sebastian replied then she gave Nina a smirk but Nina rolled her eyes and brings the young lord in the fitting room to take some measurements.

But Ciel keeps hiding the seal on his back and he tried to prevent Nina from seeing it. Ciel calls Sebastian for an assistance so the butler helps its master to cover seal from it's back.

"Hey! Get out you moron!" Nina shooed Sebastian

"But the young master hurt its legs, he kinda need some assistance" Sebastian's reason

"Y-yeah… I kinda hurt my legs from jumping on the stair yesterday" Ciel's stupid reason

"Wow, I didn't knew that your still a childish earl that I know" Nina said as she takes some measurements while Sebastian keeps covering the seal on Ciel's back.

20 minutes of an awkward situation have been wasted for Sebastian. They finally finished taking some measurements for the young lord's outfit.

They leave the tailor shop and Nina said that she will delivers the outfit before Saturday. So the Young lord and his butler leave and traveled way back to the manor.

"I wonder who could that guest would be?" Ciel said as he looked through the window while they riding in the carriage.

"It seems that they majesty want's to introduce someone in front of the people. It seems that she/he is precious to the majesty" Sebastian said

"Perhaps It could" Ciel replied.

 **Who could be that person? And why she is important for Queen Victoria? Can she cause harm to the young lord or she will help him?**


End file.
